First Love
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: Sinon and Leafa have a beautiful wedding together. And their romantic past explains how their passionate love began. My first SAO story, and my first Sinon/Leafa story. Marriage AU. The first of a planned Romance Anthology series.


**A/N: This is my first Sword Art Online fanfic, will be a short story, and is an AU. Just to let you know, I ship Sinon x Leafa (no fanfics with this ship tho), so this is my attempt to make this romantic ship a reality in Fanfiction. There will also be several flashbacks in this story focusing on the love of Sinon and Leafa, since this is a wedding story, with elements of romance, happiness, drama and tension (in one part). Rated K+. (Working title is Bulletproof.) Enjoy! I don't own anything. The first installment of a planned Romance Anthology anime one-shot series. (I play as the priest.)**

 **P.S: Added more to the story and revised it a bit, for which I am considering on making an epilogue.**

 **First Love  
** **A romantic one-shot written by Christopher Spielberg**

It was the happiest day in SAO.

People were sitting down in the most heavenly, glorious and holiest church in the VR world, waiting for the groom and the bride to show up.

Everyone was there. Sword Art Online and Alfheim Online. Kirito and Asuna were happily sitting together at their pews, with their daughter Yui, as well as other of their fellow friends Silica, Lisbeth and Klein sitting with them, and the rest were all sitting in pews as well.

The groom, was in fact, Sinon.

The entrance doors of the church open as it got everyone's, including Kirito and Asuna's, attention.

It was Sinon, who has short blue hair, and wore a elegant tuxedo, complete with bowtie and handkerchief. She walked slowly toward the waiting priest at the front of the church...

* * *

 **Three Months Earlier...**

When Sinon was visiting Sword Art Online, she saw one person that changed her life forever.

Leafa was practicing her swordsman skills at the vast field, using a staff as a sword. The way she trained... Her blonde hair... Her green eyes... Sinon's heart had skipped a beat.

She was the most beautiful girl Sinon had ever seen.

While she was continuing her training, Leafa was suddenly startled by Sinon's voice.

"Hello?"

The blonde girl jolted in surprise, turning around qucjly and accidentally hits Sinon, who was behind her.

"Ow!", Sinon grunted in pain, falling on the ground and touching her head and blue hair where the pain was.

Leafa gasps in shock, "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!", kneeling down to help Sinon, before asking, "Are you okay?"

Sinon then turns to her, opening her eyes as Leafa looks at her back.

Their blue and green eyes meet, which begins a love sparking between the two.

"Yeah...yes. I'm okay.", Sinon touches her head again, before Leafa helps her up. "Thank you, though."

Leafa smiled, "Don't mention it. Anyway...what's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Sinon. What's yours?"

"I'm Leafa."

The two then smile at each other for this friendly greeting. It was love at first sight for Sinon and Leafa, nevertheless...

* * *

As Sinon continues walking down to the front, she is met by Kirito, Asuna, Silica, Lisbeth, Yui and Klein.

"Hey, Sinon! Congratulations for your wedding today!", Kirito greeted, he and Sinon giving each other fistbumps.

Asuna hugged her as she said, "We're all happy for you!"

"Yeah! Can't wait for the reception and snacks. Anything is better with free food!", Klein pumps his fist. "I also love my relationship with Philia, though."

Silica and Lisbeth nodded, "Indeed, Klein."

"Well, wish me luck.", Sinon winked, before waving to her friends as she finally meets the priest...

* * *

 **Two Months Earlier...**

Sinon and Leafa had their first date in SAO that they planned for days, at a restaurant in Marten.

They both had roasted chicken and ramen, with wine as a drink. The two were talking about how their day was and were laughing about some funny times that had happened to each other over the week.

"Oh, Sinon! Your sniper story at Gun Gale Online was so amazing! You sniped three enemies with a single bullet!", giggled Leafa.

The blue-haired girl chuckled, "Yes, that was incredible for what I did back there. Guess I gotta say I was _bulletproof_.", before the two laugh again as Sinon drinks her wine.

Once they were finished and Sinon paid for dinner, she helps escort Leafa out as they exit the restaurant, strolling around Marten.

"That food was delicious. Thanks for taking me out for dinner, Sinon.", said Leafa, grateful.

Sinon replied, "No problem. What did you think of our first date?"

"It was great! Hope we'll do another again later on. We should go out together more often...", happily says Leafa, before she blushes when looking at Sinon.

The blue-haired girl notices, "What's wrong? Is there anything you wanna say?"

"Oh, it's...", Leafa looks at Sinon as their eyes meet again. "...it's nothing."

Sinon concerned a bit, "You can tell me anything. I'm fine with it. What's the matter?"

"It's nothing... I think I should go now.", the blonde girl turned away.

The blue-haired girl's mood turns serious all of a sudden, "I won't leave till you tell me. I'm serious.", resulting with silence from Leafa as she was worried, "I'm not joking. What is it?"

"I can't...", said Leafa, "I'm sorry..."

Sinon shouted with anger, "Please tell me, Leafa! What are you so afraid of? _Tell me!_ "

"SINON, I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!", the blonde girl turned around, raising her voice, emotionally confessing to Sinon.

Sinon's expression turned from anger to shock immediately when she heard this. She realized, for the first time, her first love had fallen in love with her too, and was afraid of telling her feelings to her.

Leafa started crying as she collapsed as her tears drop, which made Sinon feel a lot awful about what she said to her in anger.

The blue-haired girl started feeling sympathetically sad, as tears fall from her eyes too, before she decides to kneel down to comfort Leafa.

"Listen, I'm... I'm sorry about what I said to you, Leafa. I really am. It's just that, I'm surprised that...you're in love...with me?", Sinon remorses.

Leafa sniffled as she continues crying, "It's okay... I just wanted you to know...that you're the most handsome girl...I've met... I've always fallen in love with you...since we looked into each other's eyes... I've always thought of it...", sobbing as she then embraces Sinon, crying on her shoulder.

Sinon was surprised. She never knew how much Leafa loved her. She hesitated for a second, but then decides to open up her true feelings to her.

"Leafa, truthfully, you're actually my first love. You are the most amazing and beautiful girl I ever saw, you're even great at swordsman skills. Please don't ever leave me. Don't make me cry. Stay with me.", Sinon smiled, tears still falling from her eyes, hugging Leafa back, "I love you, Leafa."

The blonde girl opens her eyes when hearing this, while the two embrace lovingly in comfort.

Sinon and Leafa's eyes meet again, the blue-haired girl wiping the latter's tears from her cheeks.

"Sinon...I always dream of kissing you.", Leafa almost swooned.

The blue-haired girl smirked, "Well...now's our chance.", before she suddenly silenced Leafa.

"Mmph-!", sounded Leafa as her's and Sinon's lips meet.

They had finally have their first kiss.

Their lips meet for the first time as their tears mixed together passionately in the evening, continuing to kiss like there was no tomorrow, or if they would have all the time in the world together.

"I love you.", Leafa said to Sinon when they part lips.

Sinon says to Leafa, "I love you too."

They continue kissing furthermore, and also pray that they this moment will never end...

* * *

Sinon was waiting for her bride to arrive, checking her watch, as she was patient. Although she formerly was impatient due to her past nature at times, but not anymore.

And finally, the bride arrives at the entrance.

Doves arrive at the wedding scene as they tweeted happily, while Sinon, the priest, Kirito, Asuna, Yui, their friends, and everyone else looked.

And there she was. Leafa.

The blonde girl had a beautiful white-green wedding dress, complete with headpiece and a lovely bouquet of yellow and white flowers, sunflowers and daisies. Leafa looked so beautiful, it made Sinon happy.

She continued towards the front to reunite with her true lover...

* * *

 **Two Weeks Earlier...**

Sinon was taking Leafa somewhere romantic during nighttime, covering her girlfriend's eyes.

"Are we there yet?", Leafa said.

Sinon answered, "Almost there, my love.", as they finally stop somewhere at a beautiful balcony.

"Now?", asked the blonde girl.

The blue-haired girl said, "Okay...", as she finally uncovers her girfriend's eyes, which are closed, "...now open your eyes."

Leafa opens her eyes slowly before she was astonished, gasping with a smile.

It was a romantic sight that cannot be denied by anyone. Stars, constellations, and the moon were lighting the night sky. A constellation of an undine was aligned by every pixel-perfect bright star on the far left. A rainbow-colored star could be seen below the moon. And last but not least, constellations of a heart and diamond are seen in the sky.

The blonde girl gasps in surprise, "It's...it's so beautiful. Isn't this romantic, Sinon?"

"Yes it is, Leafa. Do you like it?", Sinon said.

Leafa swooned once again, "I love it! I love it very much!", before Sinon twirls her around in happiness. They look at each other romantically as she says, "Thank you.", before the two kiss.

When their lips parted, Sinon said, "There's one thing I want to say for you."

"Go ahead. You're my prince.", Leafa smiled deeply.

Sinon replied, "And you're my princess.", before she kneeled with one leg up and the other on the ground, holding one of Leafa's hands as she kisses her hand charmingly, causing her girlfriend to blush for her beloved prince, "I care about you more than anything else in the world. You make my dreams come true, and I make yours come true too. I'll never let you go, even if we're apart. I wanna embrace with you through every morning and evening, everyday and every night, I have dreamt of you for so long, our love will not be out of sight. I promise no matter what happens, I'll hold your hand till the end of time. Leafa...", Sinon said to her girlfriend.

She then proposes as she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small jewel-encrusted ring box, opening it to reveal a beautiful golden ring with a diamond on it;

"...will you marry me?"

Leafa was so impressed by this, covering her mouth with her hands, before tears fall down from her eyes as she smiled, before she gave her answer, "...Yes, Sinon! Yes, I will marry you!", falling into Sinon's arms when she gets up, into a long embrace of love, twirling her again. "I'm really happy..."

Moments later, the two look at each other again as Sinon removes the golden diamond ring from the jewel box and then inserts it into Leafa's third finger.

After Leafa looks at her ring, she then wraps her arms around Sinon's neck while her girlfriend wraps her arms around her waist.

"I love you, Sinon."

"I love you too, Leafa."

The two finally kiss again for this beautiful engagement, between the two lovers. Their everlasting love began...

* * *

Leafa met with her friends Asuna, Kirito, Yui, Silica, Lisbeth and Klein on the way to the front of the basilica.

She and her lover exchange looks, having deep passionate feelings towards one another.

Once Leafa left to continue, she had finally reunited with her lover, hugging each other deeply, before they stand together and face each other for the priest to make a speech, the two holding hands lovingly; "We are gathered here today to gracefully unite Sinon and Leafa in marriage. The essence of this commitment is each other's acceptance in entirely, as lover, companion and friend. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive through the hardest times, and be loving, happy and unselfish.", as the priest then turned to Sinon and asked, "Do you, Sinon, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor her, protect her and provide for her; to have and to hold from this day forth, in sickness and in health, in prosperity and adversity; and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only onto her, so long as both of you shall live?"

"I do.", Sinon answered and smiled, looking at Leafa as she smiles back at her.

Then the priest turns to Leafa, asking, "And do you, Leafa, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, or should I say, husband?"

"I do.", dreamingly said Leafa in lovestruck, smiling passionately to Sinon.

The priest continues his speech, "May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union.", as a church assistant helps with bringing Sinon and Leafa's rings, Leafa putting Sinon's ring in her third finger while Sinon helps put Leafa's in her third finger, which has the gold diamond ring from two weeks ago. "Go now in peace and live in love, and may your days be long on this earth. I now pronounce you, husband and wife.", the priest said, respectively to Sinon and Leafa, "You may now kiss the bride."

Sinon and Leafa then have a passionate kiss, which was the best kiss they ever had.

Kirito, Asuna, Silica, Lisbeth, Klein, Yui, and the other guests cheered and clapped for the newlyweds.

The two continue kissing before stopping for a bit, Leafa saying romantically, "We did it, Sinon. We're united."

"Yes, for the rest of our lives. I'm glad that I've met you. And now, we have each other.", Sinon tenderly thanked.

Leafa leaned closer to Sinon's lips with passion, "I love you."

"I love you.", Sinon said back at her charismatically, before she and her lover makes another kiss, while the ceremony guests, including Kirito, Asuna, and friends, cheer on.

At last, their first love was finally together. To last forever.

It was the happiest day in SAO.


End file.
